Problem: Add. $\dfrac{3}{2} + \dfrac{1}{3} = $
Solution: $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\dfrac{3}{2}$ $\dfrac{1}{3}$ $+$ $\dfrac{3\times 3}{2\times 3}$ $\dfrac{1\times 2}{3\times 2}$ $+$ $\dfrac{9}{6}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ $+$ $= \dfrac{{9} + 2}}{6} $ $= \dfrac{11}{6}$